Hiraishin no Jutsu
The Flying Thunder God Technique is a Space–Time Ninjutsu created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju,2 which allows the user to instantaneously transport themselves to a previously marked location. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature.34 Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra,5 they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.6 As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target.7 Usage Edit Tobirama Senju Edit As its creator, Tobirama's skills with this technique was considerable. Combined with his natural speed and reflexes, Tobirama was hailed as the fastest shinobi of his time.8 As the general basis of the technique, Tobirama uses a unique seal to mark his targets, tools, or desired location to teleport himself to instantly. With it, he was able to not only deflect Obito Uchiha's Truth-Seeking Ball but to also return it to him before it could expand. He is also skilled enough to teleport not only himself, but other people along with him.9 From this technique, Tobirama could also perform techniques such as the Flying Thunder God Slash— a technique that compliments his bukijutsu prowess by incorporating this technique's instantaneous teleportation, able to land a mortal wound on Izuna Uchiha.10 Another one of these derived techniques is the Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. Tobirama also displayed the ability to apply his seal to a regular kunai, giving them a function similar to Minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai. Tobirama displayed the ability to link his Flying Thunder God Technique with other users' marks, enabling him to jump or send individuals to the location of their markings, or otherwise connected to their chakra.1112 Minato Namikaze Edit Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō).1 Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his special kunai, which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time.13 Using such tactics, Konohagakureeven proved victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already being vastly outnumbered by appearing randomly into the enemy's lines, using his great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons before they could even react.14 With his great reflexes, he could use the Flying Thunder God — Second Step to teleport at short-range, allowing him simultaneously dodge an attack and strike at the opponent's blindside. This technique — combined with Minato's prodigious natural speed and reflexes made him the fastest ninja to ever live according to A.15 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in,16 and dodge A's top-speed attack.13 Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his wife, allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time.17 Minato also has the ability to send people to different markings simultaneously through direct contact with either himself or his chakra.185 Minato's shadow clone can use the technique to summon the original to its position.19His prowess with this technique has made it Minato's signature technique. Minato, like Tobirama, has derived original techniques from this one. One of them is Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three, in which he uses Flying Thunder God Technique in combination with Shadow Clone Technique and his Rasengan technique. He can also use the Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder which can warp away anything in contact, such as the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato also can use the Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, which he performed with Tobirama on the battlefield to devastating effects on Obito Uchiha.20 Trivia Edit * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. Fundamentally, this technique is more similar to the Summoning Technique than the Body Flicker Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than simply accelerated movement. However, the technique has been referred to as a Body Flicker Technique (瞬身の術, Shunshin no Jutsu) on different occasions.21 * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,22 but that is not always the case. * In the video games, the Flying Thunder God Technique is shown to create a yellow flash when Minato jumps with it because of his nickname. * Despite Minato himself stating there is no way to remove the marks for this technique (include death of the user), there has been two rare instances where the mark has been removed.2324 See Also Edit * Amenotejikara * Body Flicker Technique * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight * Weapon Manipulation Technique